Ouran High School, the Host's love
by Uyulala
Summary: FINAL ALTERNO A "THE HOST'S GIRLFRIEND". Hikaru decidió marcharse con Mizuki amando a Haruhi debido al estado emocional de la azabache. ¿Realmente el hilo rojo del destino es lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a unirlos? Sin importar cuánto se estire, enrede o maltrate éste nunca se romperá
1. Prólogo: el principio del fin

**Me odio… no tienen idea de cuánto me odio. Yo no quería escribir esto, yo no quería publicar esto por una simple y sencilla razón: será corta venas como no tienen idea (o al menos a mí me parece que sí). Y ni siquiera sé bien el por qué, quizá debido a que estuve en una etapa muy depresiva de mi vida cuando decidí escribir esta versión de la historia. Aclaro que esto no es un** _ **one-shot**_ **, pero no sé con seguridad la extensión del mismo porque simplemente yo tampoco comprendo si quiero hacerles el camino lo más difícil posible o ayudarles ligeramente, ¿soy masoquista? Tal vez. Además, para mí este fic es muy importante debido a que escribo sobre algo que nunca hago, ya verán el qué es cuando terminen.**

* * *

–Mizuki está desecha… –le dijo el azabache.

¿Y? Ella misma se sentía lastimada, rota por dentro. Hikaru era el único chico que podía quebrar su corazón en mil pedazos y sin embargo amarlo con todos y cada uno de los mismos. Con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del adolescente se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, qué sería de los dos, si acaso existía un _nosotros_ en su futuro. No quería preguntárselo y sin embargo todas las dudas estaban en su cabeza, dando de vueltas una y otra vez sin oportunidad de ser encerradas en el cajón más oscuro y recóndito de la misma. Sintió el brazo del azabache rodeando su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia sí, él necesitaba sentir su calor, saber que era real, que estaba a su lado en ese momento e imaginar, tontamente, que nunca se iría.

Era egoísta, lo entendía, era consciente de ello. Deseaba olvidarse de todo y todos, escapar muy lejos con la castaña a su lado y pretender que los últimos días habían sido sólo una vil mentira, una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en cualquier momento, que Mizuki era simplemente un mal recuerdo del que nunca más volvería a hablarse y que ellos dos harían su vida juntos.

Pero no era así… había pensado que podía serlo, que su lado irresponsable predominaría sobre esa pequeña vocecita que pedía hiciera lo correcto. Firmemente se aferró a ello, ¡que el mundo pensara lo que quisiera!, si Haruhi estaba a su lado no le importaba nada más. Y así fue hasta que Kakeru le llevó con ese psiquiatra.

 _Trastorno por dependencia emocional,_ le dijo.

La azabache era incapaz de amarlo realmente, se sentía atada a él porque había representado desde hace años su único contacto en el mundo exterior. De no haber sido por su padre, por los encierros constantes, las clases particulares, ese afán de meterla en una burbuja social, ella seguramente sería una chica alegre y despreocupada. Tenía todo para ello: juventud, belleza, dinero. Y de nada le servía… No sin alguien a quién aferrarse. Kakeru nunca había podido cumplir con ese papel que ella se empeñaba tanto en darle sólo a él, a pesar de que ello representase una relación mutuamente destructiva.

El hombre de gafas detrás del escritorio se levantó de su asiento, abrió un archivero buscando el expediente que le interesaba y sacó del mismo dos placas de una Tomografía realizada a la azabache, colocándolas sobre el negatoscopio de su consultorio. Hikaru caminó lentamente hasta él, centrando su atención en una pequeña mancha grisácea que el médico se empeñase en hacer resaltar: la ínsula. Apenas si escuchó lo que decía, algo sobre daño en la misma confirmado por un electroencefalograma recientemente realizado, actividad neuroeléctrica anormal, incapacidad de razonar sus emociones, imposibilidad de relacionarse socialmente, blah, blah, blah.

– _He hecho de todo y nada funciona… –_ se había sincerado el castaño– _Sólo será por un año, por favor… te lo ruego… acompáñala un año a las terapias._

No había deseado ocultarle nada a Haruhi, era su novia después de todo, tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos y justo cuando ambos creían que el horizonte se despejaba la última nube amenazaba con volverse una tormenta, quizá la más grande de todas.

–Un año… –repitió la otra.

Un año era mucho tiempo, en un año muchas cosas podían ocurrir. Cuán grande le pareció en ese momento esa simple palabra, tan larga la espera, parecía que el camino se extendía interminablemente ante sus ojos en un simple parpadeo. Haruhi se aferró con fuerza al saco del chico con ambas manos, él le abrazó apretándola contra sí, mordiendo su labio inferior sintiéndose completamente impotente en ese instante. ¿Acaso el Universo entero conspiraba para separarlos? No lo entendía, era como si una y otra vez las pistas apuntasen a que no podían ser felices al lado del otro; sintió cuando las cálidas lágrimas de la castaña comenzaron a empapar su ropa, no quería que sufriera, mucho menos por su culpa. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a verlo a los ojos, comenzó a besar su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisa alguna.

–Te amo… te amo tanto…

Dejó que las palabras que por mucho tiempo había estado reteniendo finalmente salieran. Y entonces comprendió realmente por qué nunca se lo dijera en voz alta: porque entonces no podría vivir sin ella. Lo supo en ese instante, la necesitaba en su vida, hoy, mañana… eternamente. No, lo cierto es que siempre lo había sabido, era tan simple, tan claro como los ojos que en ese momento le contemplaban inundados en lágrimas.

Secó las mismas con las yemas de sus dedos y continuó besándola como no lo había hecho nunca, Haruhi le respondió torpemente, sentía que se ahogaba, que el aire no entraba adecuadamente a sus pulmones debido a todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho.

Ninguno supo en qué momento los besos ya no fueron suficientes, Hikaru sólo comprendía que deseaba cada vez más de ella, de la castaña tímida y decidida, de la chica asustada y valiente, de la adolescente firme y dudosa. Todo eso era ella al mismo tiempo, le hacía querer comportarse como un adulto por primera vez en su vida y por ello mismo sabía que un hombre haría lo correcto, no lo más fácil.

Incluso si a ninguno le gustaba…

Metió sus manos por debajo de su ropa, tocando su tersa piel, preguntándose si acaso volvería a repetirse. Su boca se dirigió a su cuello mientras su mente se perdía en mil y un recuerdos, en todos ellos teniéndola siempre presente. Poco a poco las capas de tela quedaron regadas en el piso mientras que ellos se mostraban como realmente eran, no a un nivel físico o carnal, sino a uno mucho más maduro e importante que no sabían bien definir y que, sin embargo, no había necesidad alguna de hacerlo.

Se hundió en ella con cuidado. Sabía que era su primer amor, su primer hombre… y deseaba ser el único. Porque entendía que sin importar nada ninguno de los dos podría sentir lo mismo con nadie más, era descubrir de pronto que toda su vida habían estado incompletos y que la única forma de ser llenados, de sentirse plenos, era con el otro.

Con él dentro de ella.

Con ella a su alrededor.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su aliento en su oído, oír su corazón palpitar con la misma velocidad e intensidad que el propio. El acto se reveló como una sensación mística que los dos descubrían por primera vez, tímida, inexpertamente… era dulce, placentero. Y juntos alcanzaron el Cielo, tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos, dejándose ir por completo. Haruhi se aferró a él con fuerza, queriendo fundirse allí mismo y volverse uno. Hikaru sintió que el cuerpo bajo él temblaba, acunándolo suavemente entre sus brazos, quitó unos mechones de cabello de su frente perlada de sudor y volvió a besarla en los labios.

¿Qué había de malo en quererse?, se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

 **–** **AEROPUERTO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO, UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS –**

Mizuki sonreía ampliamente, usaba un vestido _Via Tredici_ en tonos claros y un pequeño sombrero blanco, vagamente le escuchó hablar del clima de Londres en esa época del año, recordándole llevar su abrigo más grueso o ir ambos de compras apenas aterrizaran. Él asintió a todo lo que decía mientras sus pensamientos volaban muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera importaba el ruido constante del aeropuerto o el movimiento de los cientos de pasajeros que iban y venían a uno y otro lado; tomó las escaleras eléctricas que le llevarían a un avión que no deseaba abordar, que le separarían irremediablemente de la única chica a la que amaba. Volteó por reflejo, no esperaba que el Host Club estuviera allí y francamente así era mejor, ya se había despedido de su hermano la noche anterior. Había sido difícil abrir los ojos y no verlo a su lado, ni en la cama ni en el suelo. Seguramente se había despertado temprano y salido sin hacer ruido alguno antes de marcharse al Ouran porque no podía aceptar la decisión que tomara, incluso si sabía que era lo correcto.

Pero el dolor sentido en ese momento no se comparó ni remotamente con la punzada en el pecho que se instaló cuando sus ojos descubrieron, al pie de las escaleras, a Haruhi. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, su cabello caía en desorden, su rostro se hallaba ligeramente sonrojado y su respiración era irregular, indudablemente había corrido para llegar a tiempo, para verle una última vez.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ambos, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, los ruidos se perdieron en el infinito, sólo ellos dos mirándose a los ojos mientras las escaleras continuaban moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo que su corazón marchaba o quedaba con el otro. El contacto se perdió cuando Mizuki se aferró a su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, mirando molesta a la castaña y recordándole con tal hecho que Hikaru le había elegido sobre ella, incluso si no había sido por los motivos correctos. Haruhi ni parpadeó, simplemente se negaba a aceptar que eso estaba pasando, su cuerpo no reaccionó de ninguna forma hasta que alguien tomó su mano derecha, apretándola suavemente entre la suya.

Era Tamaki. El rubio no podía dejarla ir en su estado, por lo cual le había acompañado hasta el aeropuerto, brindándole su apoyo de esa pequeña pero significativa forma. Haruhi devolvió el apretón por instinto, necesitaba aferrarse a algo antes de caer en el abismo que se abría ante ella. Hikaru no pudo soportarlo más, dio media vuelta negándose a continuar contemplando cómo sus destinos se separaban y, con un nudo en la garganta, caminó dispuesto a abordar el avión.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio…

* * *

 **¿Ya saben de qué les hablaba antes? Pues sí, es un lemmon sin ser lemmon porque yo simplemente me niego a escribir porno, no entiendo por qué hay ciertas personas que sólo escriben de ello para aumentar el número de visitas de sus fics, dejando la historia principal de lado.**

 **Tengo escrito otro capítulo, pero quiero alargarlo porque considero que es muy corto, así que no puedo asegurar cuándo traigo el otro, pero espero (ahora sí) actualizar cada semana. Y si se preguntan en qué rated debería ser clasificado les diré que yo estoy igual porque no sé si escribiré cosas más fuertes.**


	2. Sonríe, aunque te mueras por dentro

**Ya sé que dije que subiría mis actualizaciones más a menudo. Ufff, éste es mi último año de Universidad y entre una y otra cosa no sé ni cómo me llamo. En un par de meses debo terminar mi tesis y presentarla, así que mi investigación y aplicación de la misma me consume más de lo que me gustaría. No sé exactamente cómo ha quedado este episodio, creo que podría dar para más, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba terminarlo de esta manera, ojalá les guste y continúen leyéndome a pesar del tiempo que tardo en pasearme por aquí. No, el resto de mis fics también siguen en proceso.**

* * *

– _¿Baile de Navidad? –la mirada chocolate de Haruhi se clavó en la ambarina de Hikaru._

– _Así es, papá y mamá dan uno año con año, es realmente aburrido, sólo hijos de grandes familias y socios de negocios con los cuales debemos estrechar lazos –soltó con tedio, haciendo una mueca._

– _¿Y quieres que yo te acompañe? No sé nada de la Empresa Hitachiin o de los accionistas con quienes se relaciona –se preocupó la castaña._

– _Pero eres mi novia –se sonrojó ligeramente– y quiero presentarte a todos ellos… quiero hacerlo oficial, que vean lo maravillosa que eres y lo feliz que me haces._

– _¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría avergonzarte en un evento tan importante –habló sinceramente._

– _Haruhi, tú eres maravillosa y si ellos no lo ven, no quiero ni me interesa relacionarme con alguien tan idiota –le dijo seguro._

– _Aunque me niegue verás la forma de que asista, ¿no? –suspiró._

 _–Me conoces bien –le dedicó una mirada cómplice._

 _–De acuerdo –se resignó._

– _Yo mismo he diseñado tu vestido –sonrió juguetonamente–, le he dado todas las indicaciones a un amigo para que lo termine lo más pronto posible, estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa en él, vas a eclipsar a cualquiera._

 _Haruhi sonrió suavemente mientras se recargaba en él. Recostados en la suave hierba de uno de los jardines del Ouran, bajo un cerezo en flor, se permitió creer que así sería, que Hikaru y ella estaban finalmente juntos y que eso era algo que nadie podría cambiar._

Abrió los ojos cegado por la luz del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, la limosina cruzaba en ese momento Bayswater Road, por su ventana se observaban los altos árboles que rodeaban Hyde Park, distinguiéndose a lo lejos las familias pasear felizmente ajenas a sus preocupaciones; siguieron derecho pasando por el Notting Hill Arts Club hasta doblar en Pembridge Road, donde aminoraron el paso buscando el número correcto. Hikaru se hundió más en su asiento, realmente eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, podían vivir en el Palacio de Buckingham y ello no haría diferencia alguna.

–Es éste –escuchó decir a la azabache.

Bajaron del vehículo que Kakeru había insistido en prestarles. El chico contempló la fachada del edificio de dos plantas, era muy bonito con esas molduras hechas a mano, el color blanco le daba un estilo clásico y elegante, un olmo se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada, proveyéndoles de sombra en los días de verano, siendo realzado a su vez con el barrio en el cual se encontraban. Nada mal, considerando que comprarlo había salido en 2'050,000 libras, y eso que no era de las propiedades más costosas. Haruhi irremediablemente diría que era un desperdicio de dinero, sonrió amargamente pensando en ello.

El chofer introdujo las pocas maletas en que consistía el equipaje de los dos, consideraba que no debía llevar mucho si volvería al lado de su novia en sólo un año. _Es temporal_ , se repetía. Se despidió del chofer de su primo y siguió a Mizuki, la cual ya estaba explorando la "sencilla" casa, abriendo puertas diversas y asomándose por las ventanas.

–¿Verdad que es bonito? –sonrió ampliamente mientras daba una vuelta completa en la estancia, su falda elevándose coquetamente, dejando al descubierto sus piernas– Le pedí a mamá que me ayudase a decorarlo pero no quiso, creo que papá le ha prohibido acercarse a mí, no está nada conforme con la decisión que tomé al ir a buscarte al Ouran, pero nada de eso me importa ya, mientras nosotros estemos juntos.

Verle allí, parada a la mitad de un piso vacío en el corazón de Londres mientras sonreía segura de que con el tiempo podría llegar a amarla como antes… verle allí le hizo sentirse irreal. No, nada de eso tenía sentido, estaban simplemente representando una tonta comedia, él no debía hallarse allí, sino en casa, con Haruhi a su lado mientras veían una película y comían palomitas a la manera plebeya, tomando café en su pequeño apartamento temeroso de que Ranka llegase y le riñera, llevándole al estudio de su madre para probarle uno de los nuevos diseños que confeccionase sólo para ella, jugando videojuegos con Kaoru a su lado… Dios, ¡no debía estar con Mizuki preguntándole de qué color deseaba pintar las paredes!

–Píntalas del que gustes… –se aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras se dejaba caer al suelo sin importarle nada más.

–Ohhh, vamos, Hitachiin-oniisan –cruzó veloz hacia los amplios ventanales tras los cuales se filtraba la luz solar–. Deberías estar más emocionado, comenzamos una nueva vida juntos.

–Yo ya tenía una vida… –dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera, enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas– y no te incluía a ti.

Le escuchó hablar sobre la hermosa vista del edificio, lo cercanas que estaban las más grandes cadenas comerciales, la hermosa piscina en la planta baja a la cual tenían acceso, así como las enormes habitaciones que había para cada uno. No prestó atención a ello, él sólo quería salir corriendo de allí y abordar su avión privado de regreso a Tokio, ¿qué clase de apoyo podía resultar para Mizuki si él mismo sentía que se hundía cada vez más profundo? Sacó el pequeño anillo plateado que tenía todavía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, contemplando los pequeños destellos que despedía al ser tocado por los rayos del sol. Oh, Kakeru, ¿por qué debías jugar al héroe? ¿Por qué debías decirle lo mal que estaba la azabache? Recargó la cabeza en la fría pared del sitio, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que nada de ello era cierto, que no estaba pasando.

–Lo primero, sin lugar a dudas, es salir a buscar muebles para el hogar. Creo que eso te despejará y te subirá el ánimo, después de todo tu familia tiene un exquisito gusto para la decoración –comentó alegremente, llegando a su lado.

–Después –fue todo lo que dijo, guardando el anillo nuevamente en su sitio.

–No, Hitachiin-oniisan, ahora –le tomó del brazo, obligándole a pararse con su pequeñas fuerzas–. Dentro de poco caerá la noche y… bueno, no tenemos dónde dormir...

 _Kaoru siempre termina en el piso_ , se dijo mentalmente, _será interesante saber qué se siente._

–Una señorita no debería dormir en el suelo y… bueno, necesito mi propio cuarto, no… no vamos a… dormir juntos… –dijo en un susurro, completamente sonrojada.

No, claro que no. Él estaba allí simplemente como apoyo en sus terapias. No entraba en sus planes dejar que Mizuki volviera a hacerse falsas ilusiones. Ni siquiera quería compartir apartamento con ella, pero suponía que era lo mejor después de que Kakeru le informase su reacción al verle besándose con Haruhi tras el concierto del Ouran. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las muñecas de la chica, allí donde unas débiles líneas indicaban cuán frágil era en verdad su estado mental.

–De acuerdo, vamos por los muebles –se paró finalmente.

–¡Bien! Iré por mi bolso, mi padre ha congelado todas mis cuentas, pero Hiroki-niichan me ha dado una de las que no utiliza, creo que él es el único al que todavía puedo considerar… mi familia.

Notó sus manos crisparse ante el sólo recuerdo de su hermano mayor. Imonoyama Hiroki era el último varón del clan, si bien nunca podría heredar la Compañía ni tener una sólida posición dentro de la misma que pusiera en riesgo la estabilidad de los demás, era el más cercano a la azabache y el único que había tenido gestos amables con la misma mientras crecían, para el resto de los Imonoyama ella simplemente estaba muerta, ¿cómo podía el patriarca siquiera pensar en relacionarse con una joven que, abandonando el buen apellido que ostenta, marcha a Japón en busca de un chico? ¿O se matricula en un colegio gritando a los cuatro vientos que está allí por él? ¿O deja que su ex prometido le siga? Y encima… ¿cómo cargar con una enferma mental? Porque así es como ellos le veían, como un estorbo cuyo nombre no debía volver a ligarse a ellos ni salir de sus labios. Imonoyama Mizuki estaba muerta.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, intentando tranquilizarla, él sabía lo que se sentía estar solo, depender únicamente de una persona para todo. Pero Kaoru no estaba allí para él, no sabía cómo ser el responsable de los dos, cómo ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Él ni siquiera deseaba haber ido con ella, qué egoísta e inmaduro era…

–Vamos por los muebles –dijo tranquilamente.

Ella sonrió y creyó, por un instante, que él realmente deseaba quedarse a su lado, que la cuidaría y la amaría como siempre prometió, después de todo, Haruhi había sido sólo un enamoramiento pasajero.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN. TOKIO, JAPÓN –**

–Haruhi-kun, ¿estás bien? –Momoka se inclinó hacia ella, notando los ojos hinchados que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

–Haruhi-kun, ¿ha pasado algo? –Miyako colocó su mano sobre la suya, siendo consciente de las ojeras en su rostro.

–Haruhi-kun, ¿necesitas una pastilla? –Mebuki fue consciente de la palidez extrema que tenía.

–Perdonen, creo que Haruhi se está esforzando mucho para los exámenes.

La castaña abrió los ojos de la impresión cuando escuchó esa voz y luego sintió una mano recargarse en su hombro, giró el rostro hacia la derecha esperando, vana e infantilmente, verle allí. El rostro de Kaoru sonrió al resto mientras trataba de justificar torpemente el estado en el cual se encontraba la chica y, si bien agradecía tal hecho, resultaba también una puñalada en el pecho ser consciente del gran parecido físico que compartía con su hermano. Incluso si ella podía diferenciarlos, incluso si sabía de quién se trataba, incluso si era consciente de que el color de cabello no coincidía en lo absoluto… dolía…

–¿Estás bien, _Tanuki_? –le llamó con cariño, preocupándose por su estado de salud.

–Hikaru… –murmuró.

Fue consciente de ello, de que había cometido el mismo error que el resto del Ouran, que su mente le había jugado una mala broma. No le importó ser descortés, estar en horario de trabajo, o dejar a Kaoru con un deje de nostalgia en el rostro, simplemente se paró de la mesa y salió corriendo hasta que sintió que sus piernas se romperían, quería huir de todo y todos, escapar de ese sitio opresivo que sólo le recordaba a él, meter nuevamente aire fresco en sus pulmones antes de sofocarse por completo, alejar sus pensamientos de esa persona a la que amaba con toda el alma, ¡qué débil se sentía! Ella era Fujioka Haruhi, la chica que había sobrevivido al entrenamiento del Zuka Club, la chica que desafiara los convencionalismos al salir con un importante heredero sin importarle la opinión pública, la chica que rechazó a una de las promesas más grandes del cine, la chica que se enfrentó a la abuela de Tamaki… ¿dónde estaba ahora todo ese valor? ¿A dónde se había ido toda su seguridad anterior?

El amor era una mierda… te hacía sentir invencible y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo…

Se dejó caer finalmente en la vieja aula abandonada de música donde se reuniera con Hikaru tantas veces, era masoquista por volver a ese sitio sabiendo que el azabache no se encontraría allí, que sólo serviría para deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba, pero quería creer por un instante que él realmente abriría y aparecería por esa puerta…

–¿Haruhi?

Alzó el rostro inundado en lágrimas, contemplando la silueta del chico en el marco de la puerta, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, repitiéndose sus pisadas como un eco claro, el adolescente se sentó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en la fría pared y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

–También lo extraño… –dijo.

Sí, porque sólo pensaba en ella, olvidándose por completo que Kaoru debía contemplar una cama vacía todas las noches, abrir el armario y notar que faltaba la mitad de la ropa, ver la guitarra abandonada por su dueño en una esquina de la habitación. De nada servía llevársela si no podía tocarla, había dicho.

–Haruhi… –le llamó en un susurro apenas– ¿Tanto te duele verme todos los días?

Kaoru no tenía la culpa de nada, mucho menos de ser idéntico físicamente a Hikaru, no podía desquitarse con él, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, admitía que dolía contemplarle todos los días en el salón de clases y en el Club, incluso verle besándose con Tsugumi porque, estúpidamente, pensaba que así debía verse Hikaru besando a Mizuki (y la chica no tenía la culpa de compartir el mismo color de cabello).

Asintió suavemente, era tonto negarlo. Sí, dolía, dolía demasiado. El pelinaranja le atrajo contra sí mientras tallaba suavemente su espalda y tarareaba una vieja canción de cuna que Haruhi oyese antes, aunque no recordaba bien dónde. Kaoru estaba roto y sin embargo todavía le trataba de dar ánimos a ella, qué patética se sintió.

–¿Y si me tiño el cabello de azul brillante? –recordó como antaño, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa– O tal vez de morado fosforescente, debes admitir que impondré moda en el Ouran.

–Eso es algo que debo ver –trató de imaginarse al chico de esa forma.

–Ohhh, si un Hitachiin lo usa, indudablemente el resto querrá copiarlo –le guiñó el ojo aunque no pudiera verle–, ¿o quién crees que fue el primero en usar el corte italiano para los sacos del Ouran? Antes era un aburrido corte inglés, no nos favorecía para nada, hacía que nuestro perfil no resaltara.

–Sabes que no tengo idea de qué hablas, ¿cierto? –soltó una pequeña risa.

–Me gusta verte sonreír, Haruhi –le devolvió el gesto–. Yo sé que te duele la partida de mi hermano la semana pasada, pero todos nos preocupamos por ti, incluso la Bestia de Sangre Fría, aunque no lo admita. Si quieres un consejo: sonríe, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro, aunque tengas miedo, aunque te arrepientas, porque es así como deberás enfrentarte a la vida.

La castaña apretó con fuerza el saco del chico, aspirando su aroma… había algo extraño allí. Trató de entender dónde estaba el error en esa escena, ¿qué estaba mal?

–Recuerda que un rostro alegre siempre es mejor a uno triste –se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole en el oído.

Fue entonces que lo entendió: no es que simplemente Kaoru se pareciera físicamente a Hikaru, o que sus actitudes concordaran a veces con las de su hermano, o que le llamase con los mismos apodos que él… sino que él estaba usando su ropa. No era algo consciente, quizás el chico sólo trataba de aferrarse más a su hermano, tratar de vivirlo en el día a día era una manera de recordarlo. El pelinaranja se estaba rompiendo, tal y como le pasaba a ella.

–Kaoru…

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose un poco más a él hasta probar sus labios. El chico no dijo nada, quizá porque entendía la desesperación de ella, quizá porque él estaba peor de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, quizá porque ya no podía seguir sonriendo como había dicho antes… Llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándole más a sí, correspondiéndole torpemente al beso. Estaba mal, lo sabían. Ella amaba a Hikaru. Él amaba a Tsugumi. Pero eran amigos y estaban sellando un pacto: cuando caigas, estaré para ti. Era una de esas confidencias que no podían decirse con palabras, que no podrían jamás compartir con el resto, que les unía de una manera especial. Se separaron rápidamente, sin atreverse a decirle nada al otro, era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba.

Haruhi viviendo a Hikaru a través de Kaoru…

Kaoru viviendo a Hikaru a través de Haruhi…

–Será mejor que volvamos al Ouran –le dijo, el beso se había borrado por completo de su memoria.

–Lo sé, el resto estará preocupado por los dos…

–Probablemente…

–Kaoru… ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba? –preguntó, estaba segura de que no le había seguido inmediatamente.

–Él me dijo dónde podría encontrarte por si las cosas se ponían mal… –contestó.

–Ya veo…

Salieron de allí sin agregar nada más, no necesitaban entorpecer el momento con palabras vanas. Kaoru metió las manos en los bolsillos, no necesitaba más contacto innecesario con la castaña. Haruhi no levantó la mirada del suelo, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y actuar como todos los días, se repitió, debía hacer caso de las palabras del pelinaranja y sonreír aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro. Pronto llegaron a la Tercera Sala de Música, las puertas estaban abiertas y en las mismas se encontraban Tamaki, Honey y Mori, esperando por ellos. Al verles, inmediatamente corrieron a su alcance.

–¿Estás bien, hija? –le miró detenidamente Tamaki– Si necesitas retirarte, te llevaré a casa, he llamado al chofer para que tenga lista la limosina.

–No, no es necesa…

–Haru-chan, Haru-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres pastel? Te guardé la última rebanada de pastel de Mont Blanc con una fresa encima… siempre como este sabor cuando tengo un mal día –el pequeño rubio le enseñó un plato con una hermosa rebanada de pastel adornado con una fresa y una rosa de chocolate blanco.

–Ten –Mori le entregó una bolsita roja con un amuleto dentro, había escuchado decir a Katara que se llevaba a los malos espíritus.

–Muchas gracias, realmente no tienen que preocuparse por mí, ya me siento mejor, puedo volver al trabajo.

–No, no puedes –Kyouya salió en ese momento de la Tercera Sala de Música–. Tu pequeña salida ha sido observada por todas nuestras clientas, las cuales se preocuparon por ti.

–Bueno, iré a disculparme de inmediato –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, tomando el pomo de la puerta.

–No lo entiendes, Haruhi –le detuvo del brazo–. El Host Club fue creado para brindar diversión a las chicas, para hacerles olvidar un mal día en casa, la escuela o la Empresa; ahora todas ellas sólo pueden pensar en ti, les has devuelto al mundo real, has roto con la fantasía que el resto de nosotros creamos para ellas, no te has tomado en serio tu trabajo.

–¡Claro que lo hago! –se enfadó con las acusaciones de Kyouya, él no sabía por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

–No, Haruhi, no has podido separar tu vida personal del Club. Mira a Kaoru, él sonrió a todas incluso si ya no tenía un papel que representar frente al resto –sus palabras taladraron a la castaña–, en cambio tú te has autocompadecido de tu situación. Todos nosotros tenemos problemas en este momento: Mori debe enfrentarse a la matriarca Kanuzuki si quiere seguir viendo a su novia, Honey debe enfrentarse a una posible rama secundaria que amenaza con quitarle el poder a la familia principal, Tamaki presenta un problema empresarial en la compañía que equivale a miles de dólares de pérdidas… y sin embargo vienen y se olvidan de ello.

 _Sonríe, aunque te estés muriendo por dentro…_

–Y tú sólo puedes llorar porque tu novio te pide lo esperes un año.

 _aunque tengas miedo, aunque te arrepientas…_

–A partir de ahora, estás expulsada del Host Club.

El de lentes dio media vuelta, entrando en la Tercera Sala de Música y cerrando las puertas tras de él. El resto de los Hosts se quedó en silencio, sabían que Kyouya sólo trataba de hacer lo mejor para el Club, pero sus palabras habían sido muy frías, no sabían cómo lo tomaría Haruhi. Tamaki se acercó a ella para abrazarla y transmitirle un poco de seguridad, pero la chica simplemente dio media vuelta y sonrió a todos.

–Bueno, ya que no tengo actividades extra por la tarde, ¿alguien quiere ir por un helado?

 _porque es así como deberás enfrentarte a la vida._

– **APARTAMENTO DE LOS FUJIOKA, DOS HORAS DESPUÉS –**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras suspiraba suavemente, tal vez no debía haber pedido el tercer helado, pero simplemente quería ahogarse en la dulzura del postre mientras sus sentimientos quedaban relegados en una cajita al fondo de su corazón. Aventó la mochila al primer lugar libre que encontró y caminó a la cocina dispuesta a hacer un poco de té, sobre la mesa de la misma encontró una caja de tamaño considerable, estaba envuelta en papel blanco con flores rosas y tenía un enorme moño dorado en la parte superior, junto a la misma se hallaba una sencilla hoja con letra de su padre.

 _Haruhi,_

 _En la mañana ha venido un hombre muy elegantemente vestido, ha traído esto para ti, asegurándome que ya sabías de qué se trataba, ¡qué mala por no contarle nada a papá! Cuando regrese del trabajo tendrás que decirme, me he aguantado las ganas de abrirla antes que tú y ahora todo el día sólo pensaré en ello._

 _Dejé comida en la nevera, no debes hacer más por hoy, sólo caliéntala._

 _Otou-san_

Miró el corazón con que había firmado su nombre, indudablemente su padre era muy amable y considerado con ella. Sabía que no tenía ánimos de cocinar y que era capaz de quedarse en cama toda la tarde mientras veía televisión con Shiro y abrazaba a Tuan Tuan. Colocó la tetera en la estufa y, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, decidió abrir la caja. La cachorrita llegó en ese momento.

–¿Qué crees que sea? –le preguntó.

Shiro ladró suavemente e inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, ella no tenía idea de qué le hablaba, sólo quería comer y luego ir a jugar con Hikaru, esperaba que su dueña pudiese llevarla como todas las tardes o que, en su defecto, él viniera al departamento como algunas otras, no entendía por qué ya no sabía nada de él.

La castaña quitó la cinta con cuidado y retiró la tapa. Allí estaba el vestido más hermoso que jamás había imaginado. Era de color dorado con un corpiño bordado a mano en complicados diseños, realzados con algunas cuentas a lo largo del mismo, la falda caía suavemente en tres capas vaporosas a diferentes alturas; como complemento encontró un par de alitas doradas hechas de suave tela transparente y un par de zapatos a juego que, si bien eran hermosos y estaban adornados con algunas piedras preciosas en las correas, no dejaban de ser sencillos.

Adentro encontró otra carta pequeña, leyéndola aunque estaba casi segura de que no necesitaba ya una explicación al vestido.

 _Buonasera, cara signorina Fujioka:_

 _Imagino que Mr. Hitachiin ya le habrá comunicado que enviaría su vestido para la cena de Navidad lo más pronto posible, he invertido los últimos dos meses sólo a este pedido, su novio tiene un gusto exquisito y me ha honrado ampliamente al encomendar dicha labor a mi persona sobre el resto de los diseñadores. Será un gran orgullo realizar juntos más trabajos a futuro, espero podamos tomarnos un par de fotos en el evento, recuerde que la publicidad lo es todo. Asimismo, le pedí a una amiga que realizara los zapatos a juego, ha colocado sólo algunos diamantes pequeños considerando que su gusto es más sencillo que el resto de nuestros clientes, pero su belleza natural es lo que más resalta en esta sociedad._

 _Quiero de antemano felicitarla, si bien no es oficial, soy consciente de que esta cena celebrará también su entrada en la familia Hitachiin. No es un secreto que sólo un hombre enamorado se tomaría tantas molestias para ello._

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _Pietro_

Las lágrimas rodaron como no lo habían hecho nunca antes en los últimos días. De modo que ésa era la sorpresa de Hikaru, el chico sabía que su presentación en la cena era más que simplemente un acompañamiento, era avisarles al resto de las familias importantes que ellos planeaban unirse a futuro. Oh, Dios, sintió como si todas las emociones volvieran a ella a una velocidad vertiginosa, subiendo de improviso a su boca. Corrió al baño justo a tiempo de regresar todo el helado de chocolate que comiera minutos antes con los Hosts mientras que Shiro corría tras ella y se dejaba caer a un lado del inodoro, contemplándola en silencio.

–No pasa nada –le dijo mientras acariciaba por detrás de la oreja–. Es sólo temporal, Hikaru volverá el próximo año e iremos a la siguiente fiesta.

Pero aunque intentaba sonreír, algo dentro de ella le decía que ésas eran palabras vacías, que Hikaru se alejaba cada vez más. La segunda arcada se presentó y ella volvió a vomitar.

* * *

 **Ya saben, me gustan los pequeños detalles, así que me puse a investigar sobre Londres, creo que ese sitio es un poquito caro para vivir y de hecho las casas que se han vendido recientemente rondan dichas cifras, pero no sé qué les parezca a ustedes. En fin, no sé cuándo traigo el tercer capítulo, pero advierto que tendrá un impacto fuerte en Haruhi, Kaoru y Tsugumi. No se olviden de dejarme su pequeño review, ¿sí? ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	3. Porque el amor no divide, multiplica

**No saben cuánto significa para mí este capítulo. Cuando comencé a escribirlo estaba terminando una etapa de mi vida, pero ahora siento que ese ciclo realmente queda cerrado y que uno nuevo comienza que, si bien no es igual, es igual de importante y único a su manera. Por eso mismo este fic presentará facetas diferentes de los personajes que pueden ser muy contrastantes con el fic anterior que le dio origen, sin embargo, espero sea de su agrado esto.**

 **Yo sé que Haruhi desespera un poco en este momento, pero es importante que veamos el por qué de sus reacciones.**

 **¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

* * *

Renge frunció el entrecejo cuando hubo de borrar por quinta o sexta ocasión el boceto de Kei, el personaje principal de su manga original. Las chicas lo amaban porque se parecía a Fujioka-kun, pero era precisamente eso lo que en ese momento le causaba molestia a la otaku. Por más veces que intentase dibujar la escena cumbre de su historia donde la protagonista recibía la confesión amorosa de Kei, simplemente debía tirar todo a la basura.

Le gustaba observar a las personas en las cuales se basaba para sus historias mientras desarrollaba los escenarios del manga, pero Haruhi había tenido una triste expresión desde que Hikaru marchara, por lo cual su trabajo de un año estaba estancado, ¿cómo podía dibujar el amor en los ojos de Kei si Fujioka sólo tenía una fría y distante mirada?

Se llevó las manos al cabello castaño, cepillándolo con los dedos mientras aventaba harta los utensilios de trabajo y se dejaba caer en la mesita de la Tercera Sala de Música. Tomó el último manga impreso un mes atrás, en la portada Kei lucía sonriendo con un ramo de flores y ella no pudo evitar recordar que había ideado dicha imagen luego de ver a Haruhi riendo con Hikaru en el invernadero. Fue allí donde supo todo: estaban enamorados. Enamorados como unos tontos, como unos niños, un primer amor, tan dulce e inocente como sólo se tiene una vez en la vida. Pero el primer amor nunca es para siempre y cuando la separación llega… generalmente es definitiva.

La goma rodó ajena a sus pensamientos, deteniéndose al chocar con el zapato izquierdo de Kyouya. El de lentes se agachó para recogerla, caminando tranquilamente hasta donde la Administradora se encontraba. Dejó la goma en la mesa, a un lado de su rostro.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó, aun cuando supiera que no era así.

–Kyouya-senpai, ¿cuándo cree que Haruhi vuelva a sonreír? –interrogó sin voltear a verle.

–Cuando acepte la situación en la que se encuentra –fue su sincera respuesta–. Es una persona madura, comprende la situación que atraviesa, pero en lugar de controlar sus emociones como lo había hecho hasta ahora, deja que las mismas le dominen tras la ausencia de Hikaru.

–Bueno, el amor nos hace volvernos irracionales –sonrió nostálgicamente–. Y si no corriéramos el riesgo de serlo de vez en cuando, creo que no mereceríamos estar enamorados.

Kyouya quedó callado, escuchándole. No era algo que él pudiera comprender. Números, estadísticas, pronósticos, eso sí lo entendía. Pero las emociones, los sentimientos de la gente, le parecían tan volubles e impredecibles que nunca sabía exactamente cómo conducirse delante de algunas personas y, desde que Renge se marchase del Host Club por una temporada, debía admitir que tampoco entendía su propio comportamiento cuando estaba cerca o lejos de ella.

Calculaba que pasaría un par de meses hasta que Haruhi reaccionara y viera que sólo se trataba de algo pasajero. Sin embargo, él había visto el expediente médico de Mizuki y comprendía que la azabache no tenía simplemente un apego emocional a Hikaru, ella era muy inestable… tan frágil como para lastimarse si con ello podía retener al chico a su lado. Se había callado eso porque no se suponía que estuviese enterado y también porque comprendía que no obtendría ningún beneficio al decirlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Haruhi si lo llegase a descubrir. Era una pregunta que esperaba no tuviera que contestar.

– **CASA DE LOS FUJIOKA, POR LA NOCHE –**

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó tontamente la castaña con el celular en la oreja.

– _He salido a comprar algo a una tienda cercana_ –escuchó la voz de Hikaru al otro lado.

–Ahhh, cierto… No puedo acostumbrarme a la diferencia horaria –se recostó en la cama, viendo el techo con Shiro echada sobre su vientre, comenzando a acariciar sus orejas–. Allá es medio día, ¿verdad?

– _Apenas_ –oyó claramente un suspiro– _. Hay muchas marcas de arroz en este pasillo, ¿cómo pueden los plebeyos escoger entre tantos?_

–Toma el que se vea más opaco, generalmente el blanco es tratado químicamente para tener ese tono –fue su sencilla respuesta.

– _Tú siempre me salvas, Haruhi, incluso encontrándote al otro lado del mundo_ –percibió ruido y supuso que el chico había echado una bolsa de arroz en su carrito de compras– _. Ahora iré por un poco de leche y algo de miel. También compraré otras cosas que necesito para la semana… Se me figura un poco raro esto… ¿Tú cómo estás?_

–Bien –sonrió sinceramente incluso si no le veía, la verdad es que sólo escuchar su voz le hacía sentirse mejor–. Con sinceridad… te extraño…

Oyó nuevamente un suspiro. Casi podía ver a Hikaru sonrojarse del otro lado de la línea.

– _Yo también. Cuéntame algo, ¿sí?_

–Ummm… ¿cómo qué? –pensó un poco– Hoy tuvimos Economía Doméstica, quería hacer pareja con Kaoru, pero era obvio que él elegiría a Tsugumi, así que desistí de ello. Renge se unió a mí inmediatamente, nos fue mejor que al resto porque ella había aprendido a cocinar para Kyouya-senpai y yo estoy acostumbrada a las labores domésticas.

– _Ohhh, ¿así que hiciste postres?_ –casi pudo verle haciendo un mohín– _No es justo… Me gustaría poder comerlos. La próxima vez tendrás que darme._

–Te haré muchos postres –aseguró risueña.

– _Quiero ser el único que los pruebe_ –confesó, haciendo que su corazón latiera más fuerte– _. Y tú deberás darme de comer en la boca._

–Se vería raro… –se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

– _No me importa, quiero postres tuyos y quiero que me los des tú_ –fue su respuesta infantil, luego de los cual oyó unos ruidos extraños– _. Rayos…_

–¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó.

– _He ido a pagar a la caja y me he formado en la fila… pero unas viejitas oyeron todo y se están riendo de lo que te dije… Qué pena…_

Haruhi cerró los ojos y sonrió. Incluso si sólo podía escuchar su voz al otro lado del celular, realmente le hacía bien. Era imaginar por un momento que él no se hallaba lejos, que estaba en su casa y se verían al día siguiente… No… Era probarse que a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo, de las adversidades y los retos que tuvieran enfrente, ellos podrían con todo eso. No se trataba de un simple enamoramiento de preparatoria, ellos realmente se querían en la vida del otro y deseaban compartir la suya propia.

Shiro se acomodó mejor, estirando sus patitas mientras Haruhi continuaba tallando detrás de sus orejas, era muy relajante estar así con ella y subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. La voz de la chica le tranquilizaba por muchos motivos, quedándose dormida mientras soñaba que atrapaba una pelota que un chico azabache le lanzara, cómo extrañaba al humano que hacía tan feliz a su ama.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

–Hey, Haruhi, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? –preguntó amablemente el Hitachiin menor, llegando a su lado.

–Hoy he decidido preparar mi obento, Kaoru me dijo que tú también sueles traer el tuyo, así que pensé sería divertido –explicó Tsugumi, sonriéndole.

–Oh, en realidad no suena tan mal –aceptó la invitación la castaña, levantándose de su asiento.

–¿Les parece bien si vamos a la terraza? –propuso la azabache.

–¿En serio? Me parece muy interesante, es allí donde suelen ir los ple… –el chico se calló al ver los rostros de sus acompañantes– Quiero decir… el día es muy fresco y sería idóneo.

Las adolescentes tomaron las pequeñas cajas del almuerzo, Haruhi notó cuánta confianza se tenían mutuamente los chicos mientras conversaban de una trivialidad por los pasillos. Instintivamente no pudo evitar pensar cuán diferentes eran los mundos de ambos y si acaso estarían juntos a pesar de las adversidades, se alegraba sinceramente por el pelinaranja, por mucho tiempo había impuesto la felicidad del resto sobre la suya y ahora finalmente podía enfocarse en él.

Los murmullos malintencionados de las chicas del Ouran no tardaron en aparecer al ver a Tsugumi, la chica de intercambio del _Saint Bell_ en compañía de Hitachiin y Fujioka, actualmente los chicos más populares de primer año. La gran mayoría eran despectivos hacia los orígenes de la azabache, pero algunos de ellos se centraban más en la gran diferencia de estilos de vida y obstáculos a librar si Kaoru y Tsugumi realmente pensaban continuar saliendo cuando ella regresase a su antigua escuela. Haruhi notó eso, preguntándose qué pensarían de ella y su noviazgo con Hikaru, si verdaderamente ellas tenían algo de razón en lo que decían. ¿Podía soportar un año con sólo llamadas en la madrugada? ¿Qué pasaría si los sentimientos de Hikaru no eran igual de fuertes que los suyos? Había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo del joven heredero el finalmente decidirse a formalizar una relación a su lado, la sombra de Mizuki había sido la causante de las inseguridades de ambos y ahora cobraba más fuerza que nunca.

Reviviendo los recuerdos de Hikaru.

Atacando la confianza de Haruhi.

Incluso si él decía que la amaba, que deseaba estar a su lado, ¿cómo podría estar tranquila sabiendo que convivirían todos los días por un año? Su novio y la ex de su novio en otro país… vaya combinación ésa.

El trío finalmente llegó a la azotea, Kaoru se notaba sumamente molesto, algo que pocas veces podía verse. Azotó con fuerza la puerta mientras caminaba en círculos para calmarse.

–Tranquilo –la suave voz de Tsugumi llegó a sus oídos, la chica estaba nerviosa al verle en ese estado.

–¿Cómo puedo calmarme luego de que esas… esas… –el pelinaranja soltó un pequeño bufido mientras intentaba dominar la rabia que fluía dentro de sí.

–Yo no les hago caso, Kaoru, no voy a dejar que unas palabras mal intencionadas determinen mis futuras acciones o pongan en duda las pasadas –clavó sus ojos grises en él.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte y dulce a la vez? –sonrió tontamente mientras le abrazaba, atrayéndola hacia él– Tsugumi, realmente te has convertido en mi Musa.

–No digas tonterías –se sonrojó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

–¿Ves por qué te quiero? –se rió, apretándole con mayor fuerza.

–N-No delante de Haruhi –se apartó sonrojada al ser consciente de cuánto deseaba besarla.

El pelinaranja rió con su reacción, se sentía inmensamente feliz a su lado y por eso mismo no podía permitir que nada ni nadie dañara a la chica, aquella que le hizo recuperar la confianza en sí mismo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Y ahora comprendía realmente cuál era la diferencia entre sus actuales sentimientos y aquellos que hace mucho tuviese por Haruhi. La castaña le hacía sentir especial, que no era sólo la contraparte de su hermano, y era esa visión la que le había atraído en un principio. Tsugumi, en cambio, nunca le relacionó directamente con Hikaru y su deseo constante de superación le hacía querer estar a su altura. Sus sentimientos por Haruhi habían sido sinceros pero egoístas, en cambio, los que tenía por su novia eran nuevos, brillantes y cálidos, deseaba ser mejor persona por ella, para ser digno de estar a su lado.

Haruhi vio esa mirada en sus ojos, una mirada que sólo compartiría con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Algo en ella dolió, ardió, quemó al mismo tiempo.

–¿Estás bien, Haruhi? –Tsugumi preguntó preocupada– Últimamente te veo más pálida y decaída.

–Sí, claro –trató de ocultar la punzada de celos.

–¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería? –ofreció el chico.

–Sólo estoy un poco cansada, me he estado desvelando hablando con Hikaru por celular –confesó ligeramente apenada.

–Ohhh, ¿así que siguen en contacto? Qué malo… A mí apenas me llama una vez a la semana –Kaoru se hizo el ofendido.

–No tanto como me gustaría –hubo de admitir.

–Bueno, supongo que tener a Mizuki todo el tiempo a su lado puede ser sofocante… dudo que ella le permita llamarte, lo hará a escondidas –pasó el brazo por el cuello de Tsugumi, pegándola más a él.

–¿Por qué Mizuki debería estar pegada a él? –esa llama tóxica comenzó a crecer– No es como si vivieran juntos…

Kaoru bajó la mirada incómodo.

–¿Lo hacen? –le miró incrédula, Hikaru no le había dicho nada de ello– ¡¿Lo hacen, Kaoru?!

–Tranquila, no es nada realmente –su voz era como un murmullo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto–. Kakeru temía que mucho tiempo sin vigilancia repercutiría en su estado emocional.

–¡¿Y qué hay del mío?! –ambos voltearon a verla– Ya sé… ya sé lo que todo el mundo dice, que debo ser fuerte, que estoy exagerando y que un año terminará pronto. Pero incluso si llego esta noche a la casa, le mando un mensaje de _Buenas noches_ a Hikaru y me acuesto fingiendo ser fuerte… me doy cuenta que no lo soy. No lo soy, Kaoru. Yo lo extraño demasiado, no soporto el pensar que está con su ex, ¡viviendo juntos! Sí, puedo sonar irracional e inmadura, ¿pero qué quieres que haga contra este cúmulo de sensaciones?

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Jamás Haruhi había mostrado esa faceta de su persona frente al resto. Estaban acostumbrados a verla como una chica fuerte e independiente de todos, pero quizá lo que le exigían era demasiado. Todo el tiempo le golpeaban con recuerdos de Hikaru y ella que, si bien le llenaban de alegría, también le causaban dolor al parecerle tan lejanos y difíciles de cumplirse ya. Tsugumi se acercó queriendo consolarla.

–Haruhi…

–¡No! –se soltó– No digas que todo va a estar bien porque sabemos que no es así. Sin importar cuánto luches contra las reglas de la sociedad, realmente no escapas de ellas. ¿Podemos sinceramente Hikaru y yo tener un romance normal? A donde sea que miro es siempre obstáculo tras obstáculo, y a pesar de seguir brincando, de desear superarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, no puedo evitar sentirme tan desanimada… ¡reacciona, Tsugumi! ¡La vida no es como el cuento rosa que nos leían antes de dormir! ¡Tú y Kaoru no tienen futuro!

Se llevó la mano a la boca intentando retener sus palabras pero ya era demasiado tarde: el daño estaba hecho. Lo supo al alzar el rostro y contemplar las miradas de los chicos sobre ella. La de Tsugumi llena de dolor, la de Kaoru llena de decepción.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, TRES HORAS DESPUÉS** –

El cielo se había envuelto bajo un manto color plomizo y el sol de la mañana había desaparecido por completo, Hahuhi contempló tal cambio desde la ventana del salón de clases, recordando que había dejado su paraguas en casa. Era una escena melancólica, perfecta para los sentimientos que en ese momento le embargaban.

Agudizó el oído escuchando la campana que anunciaba el cese de las clases, recogió sus cosas con prontitud y comenzó el regreso a casa sabiendo que no tenía caso ir al Host Club si Kyouya aún no levantaba el destierro sobre su persona. Se reprendió mentalmente su conducta con Kaoru, el pelinaranja no tenía culpa alguna del mal temperamento que últimamente presentaba. Se sentía hipócrita por ello cuando había sido ella quien le animase en más de una ocasión a declararse a Tsugumi y luchar por su felicidad.

Llegó a la entrada del Ouran cuando fue bloqueada en ella por una silueta masculina, al alzar el rostro se topó con el mismo chico en quien pensara, sus ojos se notaban cansados pero, al mismo tiempo, tenían una pequeña llama que jamás notase antes.

–Haruhi, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –se dirigió con propiedad a ella, extrañándola.

–¿Qué sucede? –tuvo un mal presentimiento de ello.

–¿Vamos a seguir con estos roces? –clavó una fría mirada en su cuerpo– ¿Seguirás echándome en cara que no eres feliz y yo deberé medirme frente a ti para no lastimarte cuando estoy con mi novia?

–No, Kaoru, yo no…

–Lo siento –comentó suavemente, petrificándola–. Lamento mucho dañarte, pero no puedo evitarlo y no pienso refrenarme frente a ti. Eres mi amiga, Haruhi, espero puedas entender eso.

–Soy yo la que debe pedirte una disculpa –se sinceró, hubiera sido mejor que el chico le reclamara, tratar de entenderla le hacía sentirse peor, pero Kaoru siempre había sido así–. No estuvo bien lo que te dije en la azotea, me dejé llevar por un momento de celos al verte a ti y a Tsugumi tan felices juntos.

–Tsugumi también se ha incomodado por ello… –bajó el tono de voz– Haruhi, no te perdonaré si la lastimas. De la misma forma que Hikaru se preocupa por ti, yo lo hago por ella.

–Tienes razón… Dios, Kaoru, ¿qué me está pasando? –se llevó una mano a la frente, desordenando su fleco– Últimamente siento que todas mis emociones se confunden dentro de mí, que giran a un ritmo vertiginoso y me golpean constantemente…

La castaña tuvo que recargarse en la pared a un lado de ella, dejando que el frío de la misma despejara su juicio. Sin Hikaru ella realmente se sentía perdida, como si de repente le arrancasen la mitad de su alma.

–Lo sé –declaró el chico, observándole–. Me duele verte así, saber que incluso si no quiero, mi mera presencia te provoca esto. Haruhi, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír.

–Lo haré, poco a poco, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo –respondió sincera.

–O espacio… –comentó en un susurro– Ahora que termine el semestre escolar, Tsugumi regresará al Saint Bell, su anterior colegio. Creí que no me afectaría y que podríamos sobrellevarlo, pero no soy tan fuerte… con ella lejos y sin Hikaru para apoyarme, creo que me derrumbaría… He decidido marcharme con ella, solicité mi traslado a su escuela.

Las palabras del pelinaranja le tomaron por sorpresa, volteando a verle confundida. Esa misma llama que observase minutos antes se encontraba brillando en sus ojos, esa valentía de arrojarse a lo desconocido sin dudar, esa determinación para luchar por aquello que realmente deseaba, le abrumaron por completo. Kaoru realmente había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses.

–No tienes que hacer esto por mí, yo no…

–No es por ti, debo hacerlo por mí mismo, por Tsugumi –le sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente–. Mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo… Lo tengo, Haruhi, realmente no sabes lo asustado que estoy, pero lo haré, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, luego de lo cual le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sin Kaoru tal vez todo sería más fácil.

– **TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS –**

Poco a poco comenzaba a caer en una rutina que, si bien no le alegraba, al menos tampoco parecía incomodarle. Los asientos de su derecha e izquierda habían estado vacíos por deseo expreso de las chicas, quienes deseaban los gemelos volvieran pronto al Ouran, sin embargo, ella había pedido les recordasen en sus acciones y no que necesitasen de un puesto vacío como si se tratasen de fantasmas. Así, las clientas del Host Club se habían turnado para ocupar las sillas de los gemelos en la última semana. Al menos de esa forma ella no se sentía completamente abandonada.

El timbre sonó anunciando el recreo, por lo cual los estudiantes comenzaron a salir rumbo al gran comedor, Renge notó lo pálida que estaba Haruhi, por lo que se despidió de sus amigas, decidiendo hacerle compañía. Jaló un pupitre cercano y sentó frente a ella mientras sacaba su caja de obento.

–¿Puedo acompañarte, Haruhi? –le miró risueña.

–Claro –sonrió débilmente.

–¿Sucede algo? Últimamente no tienes buena cara –sacó los palillos y destapó la cajita rosa conmemorativa del primer aniversario de _Ukidoki Memorial_.

–Creo que tengo una infección, ayer fui a comprar un desparasitante y pastillas para la gripe –se sinceró.

–No has dormido bien últimamente, tarde o temprano iba a pasarte factura –comenzó a comer un onigiri–. Será mejor que te cuides, no creo que a Hikaru le alegre verte así.

Haruhi alzó el rostro confundida, pero Renge le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –no logró ocultar su sonrojo.

–Te shipeo con todos los integrantes del Host Club –dio otro mordisco a su bola de arroz–, pero desde hace meses había notado que entre tú y él había una química especial, sólo tuve que prestar mayor atención para darme cuenta que era correspondido. Y el día del Concierto lo supe: ustedes estaban saliendo, ¡kyaaa!

El gritito de emoción de la castaña le tomó por sorpresa. Si así pudiera reaccionar el resto del Ouran todo sería más sencillo. No, incluso si ellos no lo aceptaban, incluso si los adultos no lo entendían, eso no importaba. Todo sobraba cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

–¿No vas a comer? –miró su pupitre vacío, ni siquiera había hecho el intento de buscar su almuerzo en su mochila.

–A decir verdad no tengo hambre… últimamente he tenido muchas náuseas y dolor de pecho, y encima no puedo dormir por las noches –bajó el tono de su voz.

–¿No estarás embarazado? –dijo en broma.

Haruhi se petrificó con la sola idea. No, no, no. Era cierto que su periodo se había retrasado ese mes, pero el anterior lo había tenido, poco después de que Hikaru marchara, y ella sólo se había entregado una vez por amor. Miró fijamente a Renge.

–Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo –se llevó un pulpo de salchicha a la boca–. Eres un hombre después de todo, no puedes estar embarazado.

–Bueno… yo…

–Sin embargo –le interrumpió–, si estuvieras embarazado eso explicaría todo, incluyendo tus cambios de humor, no es normal que andes tan sensible. Y no había querido decírtelo, pero me parece que engordaste un poquito.

Haruhi tomó su mochila y paró de inmediato, retirándose. Renge le miró preocupada.

–¡Era sólo una broma! –fue tras él, olvidando incluso su obento conmemorativo.

El castaño no le contestó, caminando apresurado por los pasillos del Ouran sin aminorar el paso ni saludar a las chicas que le dirigían una mirada. La otaku comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, no esperaba realmente que su comentario enfadase tanto a su compañero. Haruhi bajó las escaleras a paso veloz hasta llegar a un largo pasillo por el que dobló a la derecha, entrando finalmente en un cuarto privado ante el cual no pudo seguirle la castaña. Era el consultorio de un doctor del Ouran.

La mujer escuchó pacientemente a Haruhi, ya una vez Kyouya le había pedido mantuviese en secreto el verdadero género de la chica y ésta acudía cuando se le olvidaba llevar toallas consigo o el periodo se le adelantaba, pero la preocupación que tenía en ese momento no se comparaba ni remotamente a las otras. Había estudiado el ciclo menstrual de la chica, sabiendo que no era regular, así que podría todo ser simplemente un susto, sin embargo, debían estar seguras.

–Te haré una prueba sanguínea –le sonrió–, las pruebas caseras pueden fallar a veces. Además, ésta es más fiable y si tus cálculos son correctos, ya debería aparecer la gonadotropina coriónica humana, la cual es señal inequívoca.

Haruhi asintió mientras la doctora tomaba una pequeña jeringa y una liga, ella se quitó el saco y subió la manga de la camiseta blanca.

Un pequeño piquete en el brazo y la petición de que fuera a recoger los estudios al día siguiente. Dos cosas tan pequeñas podían cambiar su vida por completo.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

Leyó el papel en sus manos mientras sentía que sus manos temblaban.

 _Exámenes de laboratorio_

 _Paciente: Fujioka Haruhi_

 _Niveles en sangre de:_

Se brincó todo lo relacionado a la hemoglobina, glucosa y demás, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron lo que más le preocupaba. Y allí estaba.

 _Niveles séricos de hCG: 48 300 mlU/mL_

Sus manos temblaron al ver esos números. Un torbellino de recuerdos llegó a su mente en una fracción de segundo, inundándola. Recuerdos de su padre, de Hikaru, del Host Club, de su madre acunándola por las noches mientras le cantaba para dormir.

–La concentración nos habla de seis a siete semanas de embarazo, lo cual corresponde con tus cálculos –le avisó la doctora.

–Pero, tuve mi periodo –una parte de ella aún no podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

–A veces se rompen unos pequeños vasitos sanguíneos mientras se crea la implantación del óvulo ya fecundado –le avisó–. Ahora, Haruhi, es mi deber dar un seguimiento y cuidados adecuados a tu estado. Primero quiero revisarte de manera general, también voy a darte vitaminas y minerales para prevenir la anemia, y ácido fólico para el cierre del tubo neural, es necesario que lo tomes en el primer trimestre. Luego ajustaremos tu dieta y controlaremos tu presión, esto es importante debido a tu corta edad, necesito que entiendas que tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo, tu cuerpo no está preparado para ello.

Estaba asustada. Más que asustadas. Petrificada. Quería tanto gritar y saltar desde un acantilado para poder sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí y, sin embargo, sus manos bajaron hasta su vientre, acariciándolo: dentro de ella había una personita que era mitad ella y mitad la persona que amaba.

Cuando finalmente la doctora terminó su extenso interrogatorio acerca de su estilo de vida y le dio una cantidad enorme de suplementos y vitaminas, lo primero que hizo la castaña fue buscar su celular, necesitaba decirle a Hikaru, él tenía derecho. No habían estado en contacto la última semana debido a que era semana de exámenes y ella había estado más concentrada en mantener el promedio de su beca (además de que eso le distraía de autoflagelarse con imágenes de Mizuki y Hikaru viviendo juntos como una pareja feliz).

La voz de una mujer le contestó.

" _Lo sentimos, este número ha sido cambiado"._

–¿Qué? –miró incrédula el móvil.

" _Lo sentimos, este número ha sido cambiado"._

" _…_ _ha sido cambiado"._

" _…_ _ha sido cambiado"._

" _…_ _ha sido cambiado"._

" _…_ _ha sido cambiado…"_

–¿Ocurre algo? –le miró la mujer.

–No, nada –intentó sonreír–. Creo que hay una falla con la red inhalámbrica, ¿eso es todo, doctora?

–Sí, puedes retirarte –le habló con respeto.

Cuando la castaña cerró la puerta tras de sí la mirada de la mujer se tornó más dura. Tomó la hoja con los resultados de laboratorio y colocó en el fax que tenía en su consultorio, mandándola por el mismo. Varias manzanas de allí, en una oficina en el centro de Tokio, era recibida. Una boca se torció en señal de desaprobación.

* * *

 **WOW, realmente es mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me pasé por este fic, pero no lo tengo abandonado, simplemente la inspiración no llegaba y han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho replantearme algunos aspectos de mi vida como ya les dije. Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que ésta es la continuación alterna de "The Host's girlfriend", así que los personajes presentados al final de éste, pueden variar de una u otra manera. ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

 **Haruhi realmente no se arrepiente de lo que hizo con Hikaru, finalmente sabe que hay consecuencias, ¿pero cómo podría sentirse culpable por demostrarle su amor a su persona especial de una forma más madura?**

 **Sé que ha sido un poco desesperante verla así en estos capítulos, pero ahora tiene un motivo para no dejarse derrotar.**

 **Por cierto, ya que muchas han comentado cuánto les gustaron los _¿Sabías qué..._ de mi fic pasado, me preguntaba si debía retomarlos, ya que por el momento no tengo muchas curiosidades qué agregar de esta historia, pero sí del fic precursor.**


End file.
